Evening Drama
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Chuuya yang menggantikan absennya Atsushi malah bertemu teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan. DACHUU Fiction. SOUKOKU Fiction. TEENAGE DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. Ini Shou-Ai lho buat event #PORKPIEFORCHUU bingung ini promp nya yg mana LOL #Tsundere


"Hah?!" Chuuya merasa kepala diserang kepeningan hebat setelah satu permintaan dari adik kelasnya tercinta, Nakajima Atsushi.

"Cuma kau yang paling cocok saat ini, _senpai_ " matanya berbinar penuh harap. Kalau sudah begini Chuuya hanya bisa mengalihkan pandangan sesegera mungkin atau dia akan terjebak dalam spiral kebodohan yang diciptakan bocah platinum itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau".

"Senpai, tolonglaaaahhh~" ditambah rengekan begini, Chuuya makin tidak bisa menolak. "Ugh" dia menahan umpatan. Tangan kanannya sudah menjadi objek 'goyang-goyang manja' oleh Atsushi.

"Okay".

" _Yatta_!" kemudian pelukan dan ucapan terima kasih yang mengalir sederas aliran Grand Canyon. "Cuma menggantikanku hari ini kok. Aku akan bilang pada ketua karena ini cuma sebatas latihan gabungan antar sekolah. Juga mungkin _sharing_. Aku tahu kau sudah mulai jarang datang tapi kau tetap saja anggota klub drama".

"Iya. Iya. Sana kencan dengan pacarmu" Atsushi tersipu dengan usapan canggung pada tengkuknya. Setelah satu ucapan terima kasih lagi, Atsushi berlari pergi meninggalkan Chuuya. Tak lama, datang sosok _megane_ yang membawa catatan idealnya kemana-mana.

"Yo, Nakahara".

" _Osh_ ".

"Kau menggantikan Atsushi kan? Harusnya hari ini hanya pemeran inti saja yang ikut, dia itu memang paling hebat memanfaatkan orang".

"Ucapanmu itu jahat sekali" Chuuya terkekeh. Kalau Kunikida, mereka seangkatan. Kunikida menjadi ketua klub drama tahun ini. Masa jabatannya akan segera selesai sih, tapi soal latihan gabungan ini masih berada dalam tanggungannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tahu kan kita akan bertemu siapa?".

"Tidak".

"Hm, bagaimana kalau peranmu?".

"Tidak tahu".

"Wow" Chuuya menatapnya miring. Iya juga ya, dia benar-benar sudah masuk dalam spiral kebodohan sampai tidak menanyakan hal kecil begitu pada Atsushi. "Memang kenapa?".

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Kita akan bertemu klub drama _Itogawa Gakuen_. Kami sudah sepakat akan membahas yang paling biasa. Cinderella" Chuuya mengangguk saja. Itu terlalu biasa. Bahkan bocah 3 tahun pun sudah khatam cerita itu.

"Dan peran Atsushi sebagai Cinderella".

"Begitu- eh?" Chuuya sepertinya punya gangguan pendengaran, jadi dia memastikan sekali lagi. "Maaf. Peran Atsushi apa?".

"Kubilang Cinderella. Tokoh utamanya".

'Mati kau bocah!'.

===Evening Drama===

Cast : Nakahara Chuuya, Dazai Osamu.

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life, School Life

Rated : K+

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Asagiri Kafka-Sensei and Harukawa Sango-sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Chuuya yang menggantikan absennya Atsushi malah bertemu teman masa kecil yang menyebalkan. DACHUU Fiction. SOUKOKU Fiction. TEENAGE DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. Ini Shou-Ai lho~~ buat event #PORKPIEFORCHUU

===Evening Drama===

Jarak _Akebata Gakuen_ ke _Itogawa Gakuen_ hanya 2 stasiun dengan kereta. Pemain inti mereka hanya 6 orang. Cinderella, ibu tiri, dua saudara tiri, raja dan pangeran. Juga Kunikida sebagai sutradara. Chuuya hanya menjawab sebisanya saat beberapa dari mereka mulai menanyakan berbagai macam hal. Beruntung setidaknya dia cukup aktif saat kelas satu dulu jadi dia bisa mengajari beberapa hal soal akting pada adik kelas. Lagipula, siswa kelas 2 yang ikut hanya dia dan Kunikida.

"Sekolah yang besar" Chuuya menelan ludah gugup. Ini jarang terjadi, maksudnya bertemu orang asing di dalam bangunan sebesar ini. Yang benar saja. "Ayo masuk".

"Haaaiiiiii~~" seseorang melambai tepat di depan gerbang masuk. "Kami sudah menunggu loh" bocah pirang itu berseru ceria ke arah mereka. Kunikida tersenyum singkat. "Maaf menunggu lama, Miyazawa-san".

"Sudah kubilang panggil Kenji saja. Keennnjiiii. Okay, Doppo- _senpai_?".

"Ah, dia memanggil Kunikida- _senpai_ dengan nama kecilnya" Chuuya mau tidak mau ikut tertawa. Kunikida yang tidak terlalu menyukai nama kecilnya mungkin akan merasa sedikit tersiksa hari itu.

Saat masuk, seperti yang diharapkan dari sekolah elit. Ruangan luas dimana-mana, lapangan luas, dan tempat latihan gabungan mereka, juga merupakan indoor hall yang sangat luas.

"Rasanya aku mau pindah saja ke sekolah ini" gerutuan Naomi disambut tatapan tajam Kunikida.

"Jangan lupa menjaga sikap ya" Chuuya berkata seperti senior yang baik walau kenyataannya dia hanya sebagai pengganti disini. "Aku tidak yakin mereka tetap mau latihan bersama jika tempatnya disekolah kita" perkataannya sendiri seperti melanggar peringatannya barusan.

"Ah, kalian sudah lama? Selamat datang" ada wanita cantik berambut panjang dan tampak anggun mendatangi mereka. Cuma halusinasi Chuuya saja atau Kunikida memang merona samar saat keduanya bersalaman. "Aku Sasaki Nobuko. Kuharap kita bisa saling berbagi banyak hal".

"Ya, salam kenal" semuanya kompak membungkuk dan senyuman Sasaki mengembang. Ajakannya untuk mendekati panggung direspon baik. Kemudian dengan anggota yang cukup banyak mereka berkenalan satu persatu.

"Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, sebenarnya aku hanya menggantikan Cinderella yang sebenarnya jadi aku tidak bisa ikut bermain" Chuuya berkata tanpa persetujuan Kunikida. Sementara lelaki _megane_ itu hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Tidak salah juga kalau Chuuya tidak mau, yang harus disalahkan disini adalah tindakan seenak jidat dari Atsushi.

"Woah, sayang sekali. Padahal kupikir peran itu cocok untukmu" satu suara datang dari kejauhan dan bergema. Dengan reflek seirama, semuanya menoleh. Mendapati lelaki bersurai coklat gelap yang berjalan mendekat sambil menenteng tasnya di pundak. "Maaf ya, aku terlambat. Sasaki- _kaichou_ ~".

"Sudahlah, cepat bersiap, Dazai- _kun_. Dan segera perkenalkan dirimu".

"Aku Dazai Osamu. Salam kenal".

"Cih" dahi Chuuya berkerut. Dia lupa satu hal soal _Itogawa Gakuen_.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali kita bertemu disini, _Chibi_ ".

"Apa kalian tidak punya kapak sebagai properti? Aku ingin membelah orang ini".

Chuuya tidak ingat kalau teman masa kecilnya yang menyebalkan bersekolah disana.

===Evening Drama===

Pertemuan yang berjalan lancar. Dengan Cinderella dari _Itogawa_ dan pangeran dari _Akebata_. Mereka juga melakukan pertukaran pemeran berkali-kali dan saling mengevaluasi akting masing-masing.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mau mencoba? Setahuku kalau cuma Cinderella kau sudah hapal dialognya di luar kepala" Kunikida malah mendapati Chuuya yang memajukan bibir dengan wajah kesal. "Sekali saja?".

"Tidak ya tidak, Kunikida. Lagipula sejak awal aku tidak ada niatan sama sekali".

"Kan tidak ada salahnya mencoba".

"Ada! aku laki-laki dan peranku Cinderella, oh. Yang benar saja".

"Atsushi sepertinya juga kabur karena ini" Kunikida menggendikkan bahu. Menatapi Sasaki lebih menarik daripada membujuk Chuuya untuk ikut andil.

"Kau benar-benar seperti _garnish_ kalau cuma ikut tanpa melakukan apapun".

"Bodo amat" Chuuya sudah berkali-kali menghindari berdekatan dengan manusia satu ini. Dazai Osamu terkekeh, bertemu teman semasa kecil dalam keadaan begini menyenangkan juga ternyata. "Seingatku kau dulu sangat suka berperan sebagai putri" wajah manis itu merona hebat dan tawa Dazai meledak. Kunikida menjauh perlahan walau pada kenyataannya dia meninggalkan telinganya untuk menguping pembicaraan. Mendengar kenistaan sosok semacam Chuuya itu menarik juga.

"Kemudian aku adalah pangerannya".

"Aku sangat ingin memukulmu kalau kau mau tahu".

"Kalian sangat dekat ya?" Sasaki sudah berada dalam jarak sedekat itu tanpa mereka sadari, tersenyum begitu ramah dan Kunikida malah gelagapan sendiri.

"TIDAK/Tentu saja" dua jawaban berbeda itu cukup untuk menjelaskan keadaan.

"Kami berada di sekolah dasar yang sama. Dan kami menampilkan Putri Salju saat acara kelulusan. Chuuya cantik sekali waktu itu" Dazai merangkul Chuuya sok akrab dan berakhir dengan satu sikutan keras di bagian rusuk kirinya.

"Waktu itu, hanya aku yang paling hapal dialog semua peran" rona tipis terlihat dari sosok malu-malu Chuuya yang menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah kuduga, kau suka sekali menghapal sesuatu. Kontras sekali dengan tampilanmu" Kunikida seperti bangga dengan kesimpulan yang disimpannya di kepala selama ini. Chuuya menggerutu kemudian.

"Kadang kau sangat menyebalkan, _Kaichou_ ".

"Nah, kenapa kau tidak mencobanya, Nakahara-san?" Sasaki menyodorkan setumpuk lembaran naskah padanya. Chuuya menatap sebentar penuh keraguan. Ada rasa enggan yang besar tapi gadis itu mungkin akan menunjukkan raut kecewa yang menyedihkan. Dan Chuuya tidak suka saat dirinya menjadi penyebab hal-hal buruk.

"Baiklah" lagi-lagi dia terseret masuk dalam spiral yang diawali bujukan manis. Sasaki tersenyum saat naskah berpindah tangan. Dazai terkikik, kemudian setelah membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasaki dia pergi mendekati panggung.

"Yah, sebagai penutup. Bagaimana jika kita memainkannya secara penuh?" tawaran Sasaki disetujui oleh semuanya begitupun Chuuya –walau dengan berat hati sebab dia pemeran utamanya-. Dia berpikir untuk melakukannya dengan cepat dan segera pulang.

Drama dimulai.

Berjalan lancar dari awal adegan dimana Cinderella begitu bahagia dengan ayah dan ibunya. Kemudian jadi begitu tersiksa saat ibunya meninggal dan ayahnya menikah lagi dengan janda kejam beranak dua yang sama kejamnya. Kemudian pesta dansa. Oh, dia mulai benci adegan ini.

"Kau sangat mempesona. Darimana asalmu, wahai cahaya rembulan? Mengapa tak pernah sekalipun aku melihat cahayamu sebelumnya?" kalau dia wanita, mungkin dia akan terbawa suasana. Kata-kata manis itu entah kenapa cocok sekali dengan Dazai saat ini.

"Maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia. Hamba hanyalah wanita biasa yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan" dan Chuuya membalas dengan sempurna. Dia agak heran dengan jeritan tertahan dibawah panggung yang berasal dari segerombol perempuan bagian kostum.

"Maukah kau terus menyinariku. Siang dan malam. Suka dan duka. Sampai ketika aku harus berakhir menutup mata dengan wajahmu sebagai teman terakhir kehidupan" ah, lamaran yang bagus. Chuuya pikir dia yang akan mengatakan itu pada gadis lain, bukan sebaliknya. Malah sebenarnya ini lebih buruk karena laki-laki yang mengatakan itu untuknya.

Suara jam berdentang dan adegan Cinderella yang pergi meninggalkan sepatu kacanya pun terealisasi. Berlanjut pada pencarian pangeran. Dan diakhiri dengan manis oleh pertemuan keduanya kembali di rumah Cinderella.

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya" dongeng yang indah. Semua yang berada dibawah panggung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak. Para gadis masih histeris karena merasa masuk ke dalam cerita.

"Dazai- _san_ , keren".

"Aku merasa kalau akulah Cinderellanya, kyaahh".

"Cinderella dari _Akebata_ juga sangat cantik".

"Iya".

"Mereka-".

"COCOK!".

"Sumpah, aku ingin bunuh diri" Chuuya meringkuk di pojokan back stage. Dia sangat malu mendengarkan opini jujur yang dikatakan begitu keras dan menggema.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa berperan sebaik itu. Mungkin aku akan mengganti Atsushi denganmu" Kunikida sudah bersiap dengan catatannya sementara Chuuya meneriakkan penolakan keras-keras sambil berusaha merebut buku ideal milik Kunikida.

"TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI"

"Ah, padahal yang tadi itu bagus sekali" Sasaki dicurigai Chuuya sebagai penguping profesional dan titisan hantu karena terlalu sering muncul tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih" Chuuya masih malu dan kembali menunduk.

"Padahal Dazai-kun selalu menolak berperan sebagai pangeran. Katanya, tidak ada wanita yang cocok dengannya".

"Heh?".

"Soalnya yang paling cocok denganku hanya Chuuya" satu lagi yang hobi muncul tiba-tiba dan bicara konyol. Perut Chuuya mendadak sakit karena mengingat aktingnya barusan dengan Dazai. Astaga, kenapa dia sangat menikmati hal barusan? Itu membuatnya jadi gusar sendiri.

"Kalian benar-benar cocok. Aku merasa benar-benar masuk dalam cerita karena kalian seperti melakukannya sungguh-sungguh" Sasaki berbinar. Dia jujur saja merasa kalah cantik dan anggun dengan Chuuya yang menjadi Cinderella tadi.

"Ah, aku mau pulang" Chuuya sudah ambil langkah pergi dari sana. Dia tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa malu yang makin menumpuk. Dia berpamitan pada semuanya, padahal teman-temannya juga bersiap pulang tapi dia minta ijin untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali pulang bersama" dia tidak sadar sejak kapan Dazai berada di sampingnya. "Terakhir kali saat pulang latihan terakhir sebelum pementasan Putri Salju, kan?" dia memberikan senyuman khas pada Chuuya. Chuuya mendengus. Tangannya masuk kedalam saku celana, mengabaikan Dazai.

"5 tahun itu lama, loh".

"Padahal dua minggu lalu kau datang ke rumah. Jangan sok begitu. Seolah kita tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali" Dazai tertawa. Niatnya melankolis malah ditanggapi suara ketus Chuuya. Ini hal yang jarang terjadi, maksudnya saat mereka berduaan begini.

"Aku cuma mengantar mochi. Kemudian main ke kamarmu dan mendapat kecupan manis dari bantalmu".

"Itu balasan untuk orang yang mengganggu tidurku" Chuuya ingat saat dua minggu lalu, Dazai masuk ke kamarnya seenak jidat dan mengganggu tidur siangnya yang berharga. "Bagaimana kabar _ka-chan_?".

"Ibuku? Dia baik. Dia bilang harusnya kau juga main kerumah sesekali".

"Ah, kapan-kapan saja".

"Okay".

Hening terjadi dan kelopak sakura yang berguguran memecah suasana kaku. Dazai beberapa kali mengambil kelopak yang tersangkut di surai oranye Chuuya kemudian tertawa karena Chuuya menatapnya risih.

"Nah, sampai juga".

"Kau- hmm" Chuuya kelihatan ragu. Dia menunduk dan sedikit merona. Kalau sudah begini, Dazai biasanya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengatakan perasaannya dengan gamblang.

"Kalau kau bersikap begitu, aku bisa menciummu loh".

"B-Bodoh!" tuh kan, Chuuya yang makin merah dengan wajah marah membuatnya benar-benar ingin menciumnya. Dazai tertawa pelan dan bergumam maaf.

"K-Kau- mau mampir?" oh, rupanya itu. "B-Bukannya aku mau kau mampir. Aku cuma menawarkan saja, supaya sopan" sekali tsundere ya tetap tsundere. Rasanya sifat itu justru membuat Nakahara Chuuya yang garang jadi terlihat manis.

"Ke kamarmu? Ayo!".

"Bukan itu bodoh!" Dazai mengaduh saat Chuuya menginjak kakinya keras-keras. "Sudahlah. Aku masuk" malah berakhir dengan amukan manis yang membuat Dazai jadi tertawa sendiri.

" _Oyasumi_ , _chibi_ " dan Chuuya membanting pintu rumahnya saat masuk. Dazai tertawa lagi. Kalau urusan menggoda Chuuya, dia memasukkannya dalam nomor satu daftar hal menyenangkan. Setelah desahan nafas bahagia di sore menuju petang itu, Dazai berjalan lagi. 15 langkah dari pintu gerbang rumah Chuuya. Berdiri di depan gerbang lain sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Chuuya.

5 tahun tidak berada di sekolah yang sama tidak berarti apa-apa jika mereka bisa bertemu kapan saja karena jarak mereka sedekat itu.

=== Evening Drama END===

Ini kemanisan sampe mual sendiri LOL

Oya, untuk meramaikan event PORKPIEFORCHUU yang sudah susah payah dibuat Satsuki-san

Rasanya saya agak kurang ajar kalo gak ikutan LOL

Yok, baiklah review saja sepuasnya

Caci maki, saran kritik, ciuman tamparan kuterima semuanya dari kalian

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN –sekali lagi- BUAT NAKAHARA CHUUYA-SAMA YANG BERHASIL MENCURI HATIKU SEJAK PANDANGAN PERTAMA LOL

See you next time guys

/N-D-30042017/


End file.
